


Heathens

by Lil_Red_Warlock



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, OC is my version of Poison Ivy, The Royal Crime Family of Gotham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Red_Warlock/pseuds/Lil_Red_Warlock
Summary: After she is incarcerated, Pamela Isley is forced to join Task Force X.That would be great, if Waller didn't use Harley as blackmail since Ivy is a lot more powerful than anyone gives her credit for.Even if hero isn't on Ivy's resume, she's going to make them all realise why you shouldn't mess with the Queen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my Suicide Squad fic that I started on Wattpad a while ago...
> 
> \- Holland Roden as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy

The lab was dimly lit as a woman continued her research. Her reddish locks of hair tumbled past her shoulders, unable to be held back by the hair tie it was kept together with. Black framed glasses sat on the bridge of her lightly freckled nose in front of grass green eyes. A pale, slim hand rose to comb the strands back as she looked up to the ceiling and let out a sigh. An ID card glinted in the faint light from where it was clipped onto her white lab coat.

**Wayne Tech**   
**Dr Pamela Isley**   
**Research and Development**   
**Pharmaceuticals and cosmetics**

Pamela became so distracted in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure approaching her exhausted form. As she rubbed her weary eyes from behind her thick glasses, she caught sight of the mysterious figure. Her heart sped up rapidly and her breath got caught in her throat. Panic began to rise quickly through her system. That was until the figure was illuminated by the low lighting of her work station.

Dr Jason Woodrue stood in front of her. He was in his fifties to sixties with greying hair that was untameable. His beard and moustache were equally as messy and unkept. He had wrinkles by his eyes and permanent worry lines embedded into his brow. He may have looked charming to an older woman but Pamela was only 23. He'd had his sights set on her from the minute she had stepped foot into the Wayne Enterprises biochemistry division. Even though he was a creep, he was better than some axe wielding murderer. She knew he wouldn't try anything while they were at work.

'But you're alone now' the small voice in the back of her mind provided. 'There's nobody here to save you now.'

The voice was proved correct by a rough, wrinkled hand landing on her thigh. Disgust and fear coursed through her body as his hand travelled up a fraction higher. Woodrue tightened his grip slightly as he began to lean closer to the red head. His breath making her want to gag at the stench.

"W-wh-what are yo-you doing?" The woman asked shakily, not liking where his hands were trying to go. Pam was glad she had worn trousers today otherwise he wouldn't be wasting his time.

The question distracted the older male briefly. In his pause Pamela reached behind her to the counter secretly. Cold metal met her fingertips as she gently hovered her hand over the surface. She grasped the scalpel tightly and slowly retracted her arm while Woodrue started babbling about knowing who she really was.

"... I know that you're father murdered your mother and buried her in your garden. That you started to rebel against the law, committing ecoterrorist acts. I know that you hired a mercenary to get rid of non environmentally friendly companies..."

At this point, Pamela had heard enough. Since he was still so close to her, she swung her arm out and embedded the scalpel into his left shoulder, just under the collar bone. As he stumbled back, Pam leapt out of her chair and ran.

Her lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen she was receiving. The dull ache in her legs caused her to stagger into the closest room she could find. Looking up she noticed she was in the room containing the chemicals they used for experiments.

A ear piercing scream escaped her throat as two bony arms coiled around her waist. They tugged her back harshly, lifting her feet from the floor. As much as she kicked and struggled, she couldn't get out of his tight grip. Then she slammed her heeled shoe onto his foot.

Woodrue recoiled from the redhead and pushed her away from him before trying to get rid of the pain in his foot. He didn't take note of the strength he used until a crash echoed around the supply room.

He had shoved Pamela into a rack of plant growth accelerator. The bottles fell on top of Pam as she hit the hard floor, the liquid inside spilling everywhere.

Pam could feel the coldness seeping into her skin as spots clouded her vision. She tried to move, but couldn't. Her fingers twitched as she heard Woodrue cuss and panic. Her head tilted slightly while her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes trying to read the container closest to her. Her glasses had fallen off sometime during her fall making the writing blurry. Before the darkness took over she could only make out nine words.

**Chloro mulch**   
**Plant Growth Accelerator**   
**Mutagen**   
**Genotoxic**   
**Highly Dangerous**

**XxxXxxX**

  
Movement alerted Woodrue as he paced, wondering what he should do since he couldn't touch the chemicals surrounding Pamela's prone form on the floor. Cracks formed whilst the room continued to quake. Vines burst through the ground, obscuring his vision from Pamela's body.

When the quaking stopped, the vines had formed a type of pod around where Pam was laid. Woodrue tried to approach but two more vines shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around his frame, preventing him from moving.

Five minutes passed before the vines started to untangle from each other. The ones holding him only tightened while the others revealed Pamela. His heart stopped as he saw her standing before him, looking very alive. And very, very green.

Her once porcelain skin had turned a shade of green. Green eyes glowed as they stared at him, full of unknown emotions. Her hair was now a rose red instead of a strawberry blonde colour. Vines of Ivy decorated her skin like tattoos, starting under her eyes and coiling around her limbs like a snake. Her clothes were ripped and torn, the shirt was hanging from her shoulders revealing her stomach and arms. What was once a pair of trousers was now a jagged pair of shorts ending mid thigh. Her feet were bare, the high heeled shoes were nowhere to be seen. Woodrue could help but let his eyes linger on her long legs and cleavage. Noticing his lustful gaze she moved her arms to cover the area he was focused on.

"Pam, you're alive?" The older man asked after Pamela's arms blocked his view.

At closer inspection, he noticed that Pamela's eyes were wet with tears and she was slightly shaking. He didn't have a clue as to how she was feeling. She had been shoved into a highly toxic chemical agent and somehow survived, something he had never done or wanted to attempt.

She approached him on wobbly legs, her hands moving so she could catch her balance. She fell into him as the vines let him go. His hands gripped her arms firmly while she looked up at him.

He wanted nothing but to have his wicked way with her. So he decided to lull her into a false sense of security. His hands rested on the small of her back as he pulled her to his chest. He started to mumble sweet nothings into her crimson hair. When her shaking stopped he knew he was almost there.

A chuckle stopped him from continuing. The vines that had previously held him looped around him once again as the chuckle turned into full blown maniacal laughter. It sent chills down Woodrue's spine and not in the good way.

Pam stepped back from his bound form. The emotions in her eyes seemed to be clearer now. Rage, amusement, disgust and mischief.

Her green lips moved to his ear, her warm breath caused him to visibly shudder.

"For you to think your evil plan would work, you must have me mistaken for some warm blooded damsel in distress." She laughed breathlessly.

"Oh Jason, what am I going to do with you?" She asked rhetorically. Almost like a parent would to their child. She was taunting him, making him feel as if she had been the one lulling him into the false sense of security the entire time.

Before he could protest, her lips landed on his. A burning sensation shot throughout his system like a bullet from a gun. It seemed to get more unpleasant the further it travelled. Blackness leaked into his sight as the pain caused him to scream out. It was pure agony, nothing could possibly compare to the feeling settling deep into his heart. As his heart slowly stopped, he could hear Pamela talking.

"Karma at it's finest if you ask me. I've always loved irony, makes things like this even better than they should be. Oh, and the names Ivy, Poison Ivy. Only my friends can call me Pam."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison Ivy decides it's time for a little revenge and starts a beautiful yet possibly psychotic friendship.
> 
> \- Dominic Sherwood as Tommy Pyre

* * *

 

 

Time had passed since the day Pamela had changed. At first she had been dazed, almost compelled to kill Woodrue by a darker side of herself. After breaking free from the trance she had gone into shock. Luckily she was in her apartment when all of her emotions had decided to reboot. She had looked at herself in the mirror for over an hour, just staring at her new look. Every time she looked at her eyes, cold ones stared back at her. The eyes of a killer, no remorse or guilt was evident.

It had taken her two long days to adjust to her situation. She now only focused on the positives. Controlling plant life came to her like learning to ride a bike. Wobbly at first but quickly becoming second nature. Her senses had enhanced, which meant she didn't have to wear her glasses anymore. What she did to Woodrue revealed that she could secrete floral toxins from her lips while exchanging a kiss. There was more for her to learn about her abilities but not without a test dummy or some equipment.

**"I know your father murdered your mother"**

Woodrue's words came to the front of her mind as she thought about having someone to practice her powers on. She may have been young when it happened, barely six years old, but she remembered the sight of her broken, beaten mother. Her father had gotten drunk again and lashed out on her mother. It wasn't the first time it had happened, however it was the worst. The screams of her mother still haunted her to this day. A sinister smirk slid onto her face at the thought of revenge.

 _'Oh sweet, sweet revenge will be had. He won't know what'll hit him.'_ A voice she had become familiar with spoke up.

Since that fateful night, the demons in her head had stepped out of the darkness. They provided her with the guidance no one could seem to provide her with. The demons helped her cope with what she had become, comforting her when no one could.

 ** _Well,_** she thought.  ** _I've always been told that revenge is a dish best served cold._**

With that though in mind, she began to scheme.

**XxxXxxX**

Pamela walked to the old warehouse with a newfound confidence. Except she wasn't Pamela anymore, she was Poison Ivy and that confidence seemed to fit her like a glove. To boost her confidence even more, she wore something, she knew her old self never would have.

A black leather jacket was draped off of a green sequin covered bralet that ended just under her ribs. Black leather pants clung to her legs like a second skin. Black lace up heeled boots protected her feet from the rough ground. Her jewelry was mainly silver and plant themed. Rings adorned her fingers that had the nails painted a shimmering green. A pair of silver ivy leaf studs were in her ears while a silver ivy leaf necklace dangled just above her cleavage. Her hair was down and flowing in the gentle breeze like a silk ribbon. Her blood red lips pulled into a sneer as she heard the music blaring from the warehouse. Passers by paid no attention to her as she stalked past them thanks to a trick she managed to learn in time. She had gained the ability to change her skins color and hide the ivy vines, therefore she could walk around undetected to her heart's content.

It had been easy to find her old man. He had never truly learned how to cover up his business or what he was doing correctly. The illegal rave was being held in a warehouse by the docks. Everybody knew about it. Ivy had overheard her neighbours talking about it. They had given her all she needed to know without realising it.

The music grew louder the closer she got to the entrance. Vibrations from the bass and drums pulsed through the ground, getting stronger when Pam reached the door. The bouncer gave her a once over before stepping to the side and pushing open the door with one hand. She sent him a brief smile in thanks before entering.

Masses of sweaty bodies moved together on the concrete floor. The stench of sweat, alcohol, sex and drugs overpowered the scent the docks gave off. Blinding lights flashed and moved quickly, almost quick enough to send someone into an epileptic fit. Doors were scattered amongst the club, but Pamela only had eyes for one.

Close to the back of the club, a door labelled employees only was just visible. It was away enough from everything else that the boss could do business in peace. The door opened and out stepped everyone inside. Ivy spotted her father with two barely clothed women hanging on to him. One of his guards locked the door before they all faded into the crowd.

Slithering through the groups like a snake, Pam approached the door. She pulled a lock pick kit from a pocket inside the leather jacket she wore. Lowering down so she could look at the lock directly, she pulled out the correct pin and tumbler lock picks. She glanced behind her as she worked, making sure no one had seen her yet. The door clicked open and Pamela slipped inside shutting the door behind her.

She slotted the lock picks back inside their case before pocketing them. The room had been made into an office by a professional, she assumed. The floors were carpeted and a pale beige color whilst the walls had been painted a light olive. There was an pumpkin orange couch against one wall and a mahogany bookshelf against the other. A mahogany desk was facing towards the door with two chairs in front of it. On its surface lay four throwing knives, scattered papers and blueprints, a picture frame and her father's most precious gun.

The gun was a Colt MK IV series 80. It was custom engraved nickel plated with pearl grips. Her father's pride and joy. He used to keep it in a safe before he was arrested. This gave Pamela a better idea than what she had planned for her daddy dearest, and a potential souvenir. 

**XxxXxxX**

Pamela had been sat at the desk for over ten minutes before her father and a group of his henchmen entered. Her feet were resting on the desk as her arms were crossed over her chest. A smirk resided on her face when her old man realised someone sat in his place.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

His voice trembled slightly as he looked into her eyes. Eyes that seemed so familiar yet so different at the same time. Playfulness glinted in the cold green orbs and it sent shivers down Isley's spine. He knew he was in trouble the moment he saw that smirk.

"What, can't a woman visit her father at work?" she asked rhetorically, the smirk never leaving her face. Her feet slipped off of the desk before she stood up opening her arms as if to say  _'Guess who's back'._

Then it clicked. Green eyes that had once belonged to his wife were staring at him. Her red hair that looked similar to his daughter's when he'd last seen her. She had grown into a gorgeous woman while he was in prison and building up his crime empire.

"Pamela," he said breathlessly, shocked at the sight of his daughter.

Her smirk widened and her eyes were practically glowing if it was possible. She bowed, arms wide and head up.

"The one and only." She chuckled. It was a hypnotic sound, almost contagious. However, it was empty and void of emotion.

That's when he noticed his gun in her hand. It shined in the light provided from the fixture on the ceiling. Two of his guards had also noticed this and moved to get their guns out. Unfortunately for them, they weren't quick enough and dropped to the floor like dead flies with knives lodged into their necks. His other two henchmen stayed still. One was shaking with fear whilst the other was analysing the red headed woman stood before them.

"You see daddy-o, I came here with a different plan in mind." She started, aiming the gun at his head. "Then I saw how successful you'd become in the crime world. So successful that it was almost too easy to find you. I was originally planning to experiment my new abilities on you." At that vines curled tightly around their ankles and shins preventing them from moving.

"But that doesn't give me any closure of mother's death. There's no irony to make it feel more rewarding or more funny. Then it hit me. I remembered why you beat mom to death. You were losing control over her. She had started to ignore your  _"orders"_ and do what she wanted. She threatened to call the police before you threatened to kill me. The one thing you fear is losing power and control of your  _things._ " She spat out the word "things" out as if it was gasoline.

"So," Pam shrugged, her smirk becoming a wide smile. "I found a better way to make you suffer. Can you guess old man?"

The man shook his head rapidly. Pam would have laughed at the resemblance he held to a bobble head if she wasn't too busy eyeing his henchmen. The one who was shaking hadn't stopped since she had killed the other two. It was seriously irritating her, she couldn't stand a coward who pretended to be tough just to get a raise.

 _'Shoot him after you kill daddy dearest will you? He's seriously making me want to shoot myself, well shoot you.'_ The voice asked. It only made her want to hurry this up so she could kill the coward.

"Ugh, use your words daddy-o." She pressed the gun on to his forehead. The cool metal contrasting his sweat covered brow. Isley looked terrified and tried to move away but the vines only grew, pulling his knees together roughly. The bodyguard to his left only whimpered pitifully whilst the one on his left remained stoic.

"N-no, I d-do-don't know." He stuttered after she nudged the gun further against his head.

Pamela began to laugh. Not chuckle or giggle. A full blown psychotic cackle. The chuckle was bad but this cackle was over a hundred times worse. It could give any man nightmares for the rest of his life. Then it stopped. Pam's face became deadpan, no trace of her previous smirk or smile.

"You lost control over mom, so you killed her. What if you were to lose control over your business here, huh? It's not someone you can kill and bury in the garden. Although, you could kill the person who takes over. Luckily for you, I'm feeling generous. I'm willing to make an exchange. I get your business and you get to keep your life. You can live in a paid home somewhere of your choice. Call it a retirement present."

Pam stepped backwards until she was leaning against the desk. Her face was still devoid of any and all emotion. Isley knew she wasn't joking.

"Fi-fine. Just please don't kill me." He pleaded.

Pamela approached the three again, this time holding a clipboard holding a sheet of paper and a pen. She held them out to her father waiting for him to take them from her. When he did he didn't notice her raise the gun again or cross her fingers behind her back. Yet the henchman who she didn't plan to kill did. She winked at him as she smirked again. He made no move to warn her father at the sight of the gun. The other guard made her feel sick, he was supposed to be intimidating. Not cowering and getting tears on the carpet.

"Just sign the dotted line and I promise you can live."

The sentence seemed to make Isley sign the paper quicker. He handed it to Pam and felt the vines loosening around his lower body enough for him to move out of them. His shoulders dropped in relief that he was going to live. He turned away for a second to see his men before he was spun back around.

His gun was pressed against his temple as he was forced to look at his daughter. A smile that resembled the Cheshire cat's was stretched across her face. But that wasn't the thing that scared him. It was her skin that was slowly turning green and the tattoo like vines that appeared on what was porcelain skin.

"What's the matter daddy?" she asked. "You didn't hear about my little makeover? How I was shoved into a plant mutagen and miraculously survived with some minor, well major, changes?"

His eyes widened as the vines coiled around him completely. The shock wore off and anger replaced it. He'd been tricked into giving up his empire. She'd lied to him.

"You promised I could live if I gave you my business!" he protested.

Pam rolled her eyes. Of course he would believe that, he would do anything to survive. Even believe his daughter who was obviously not going to let him leave alive. People could be so blinded by their greed and self preservative ways that they'd believe anything they were told.

"Oh Pops! Surely you didn't believe that little promise! Especially since my fingers were crossed." She exaggerated using dramatic hand gestures.

"Seriously? You killed my mother, left me to rot on the filthy streets of Gotham and expect me to let you leave outside of a body bag. How  _stupid_  are you?" She continued, dropping the exaggerated tone.

"If there's one thing I've gotten from you, is that I lie to get what I want. Unlike you though, I don't do it constantly."

With that, a loud shot rang out. Blood splattered over the whimpering man as the body of Mario Isley hit the floor with a thump. The cries of the cowardly guard reminded her that she had to deal with them two before doing anything else.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled at the snivelling man who then tried to muffle his sobbing. The other man snickered under his breath at the crying moron in front of Pamela.

She turned towards him, a friendly smile on her face. The other man smiled back politely.

_'I like this one, can we keep him? Pretty pretty please? He could be your second in command since you killed your fathers.'_

The voice pleaded reminding her of a child asking for a new toy. It did make a good point though. So she out stretched the hand not holding the gun for a handshake.

He wearily placed his large hand in her more delicate one. They shook briefly before parting.

"I'm Ivy, Poison Ivy. You are?" She asked, intrigued by the man in front of her. He was tall and muscular, like most guards would be. His hair was blonde but gelled back to fit with his black attire. A blazer was covering the v neck t shirt that clung to his chest like a second skin. Tailored slacks covered his legs and his dress shoes shone.

"The name's Thomas Pyre but feel free to call me Tommy" he introduced himself. He opened his mouth to say something before a wrecked sob cut him off.

Both of them turned to the mess of a man. His dark eyes were wide with terror as he shook violently. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to silence the noises coming from his mouth using his hands.

_Ya know, he reminds me of one of those horror movie victims._

**_Now isn't really the best time to talk to me._ **

_Okay bitch, keep ya hair on._

"Didn't the boss tell you to put a sock in it?" Tommy snarled causing Ivy to focus on what was happening. Tommy had picked the gutless wimp by the lapels of his blazer and lifted him an inch off of the ground. 

"If there's one thing you should know about me is that I absolutely  _hate_ cowards. Especially the ones who pretend to be tough but when they see one drop of blood they freak out. Unfortunately, you're one of those people and you've annoyed me greatly." Ivy growled at the pathetic excuse of a human being.

The weakling kept stuttering apologies, begging her to not kill him. Tommy shoved him to the floor harshly before Ivy put a bullet right between his eyes. He fell backwards joining the other bodies on the floor. The room fell into silence, the music outside faint. Tommy turned to Ivy, a grin on his face. 

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship Tommy."


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy and Tommy are trying to build their empire when a certain Clown Prince of Crime drops in.

* * *

 

"Boss, there's someone here wanting to see you."

Ivy spun around to look at the henchman stood in the doorway. After murdering her father and becoming friends with Tommy, Ivy took over her father's business. She'd got Tommy to choose the goons they kept and the ones they killed while she started on packing the things she would need from her father's office. They had relocated to the south side of Gotham in almost no time at all. A lot had happened in the first month of her takeover.

Ivy heavily sighed. Her men were the best when it came to crime, business and doing as she said. However they weren't clear on the concept of privacy. The door even warned for no one to enter.

"How many times do I have to tell all of you to read the sign before entering? Hmm? Tommy and I are in the middle of a negotiation with Mr Standers here." She motioned to the man tied to the chair before the three with her gun. "What would've happened if you had caused my finger to slip, huh? This negotiation would be over without us getting the things we need to improve the club. Or I could've shot Tommy, then who would run the club when I'm not there?"

She pointed the gun at the henchman. She sighed again loudly running her free hand across her face.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you." She ordered, itching to pull the trigger. Maybe if she shot him the others would learn their lesson.

Unlike her father's henchmen, these knew not to be a coward when Ivy was pointing some sort of weapon at them. Otherwise she would make their death more painful then it could be. She might look like she couldn't handle herself, but she was not to be underestimated.

He gulped before answering.

"It's the Joker, boss" he started. "He said he needed to talk to you and he'll start dropping bodies until you go up there."

Just as he finished explaining, the unmistakable thump of a body hitting the floor echoed around the basement. It looked as if the notorious clown prince of crime was sticking to what he said.

A growl escaped Ivy's throat as she stormed to the stairs leading to the main floor of the building. Tommy and the henchman following closely.

Ivy sent a look to Tommy as she climbed the stairs as fast as her dark red leather skirt would allow. He nodded and moved his hand to the holster attached to his belt. Whipping the gun out quickly, he shot Mr Standers before rejoining Ivy who was opening the door.

They were greeted by the body of the goon that the Joker had killed when they walked into the main living area. Blood had seeped into the light colored carpet, making Ivy's eye twitch in irritation.

He may be the clown prince of crime, but who was he to ruin her carpet. The goons can be replaced but the carpet was imported from whichever country Tommy got it from.

_It was a nice carpet._

Of course, the voice would pop up now. Right when she had a megalomaniac to deal with.

You know that saying. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Apparently it's the same for thinking of him too.

In front of her stood the Joker in all his psychotic glory. His gun was still in his hand, his pale fingers gripping tightly. His neon green hair was slicked back revealing a  _damaged_  tattoo on his forehead. The dark ink contrasted starkly with his alabaster skin. He was taller than she thought, around 5'11". He was strangely handsome with his high cheekbones and crimson colored lips, the media really did him no justice.

However, his appearance didn't distract her from the ruined carpet.

"Do you know how hard it's going to be to get that stain removed?" She asked. Her face just read  _"really, did you have to do that?"_

The Joker cackled. It would've sent chills down her spine if she wasn't as used to hearing her own signature laugh. Ivy and Tommy stood unaffected by it whilst some of her men shuddered. The redhead internally rolled her eyes at her goons and could tell that Tommy was doing the same.

Ice blue eyes fell on the woman when he realised he hadn't gained a reaction from the infamous Poison Ivy. His eyes trailed over her tense form. She wore a dark red leather skirt paired with a black shirt. Black tights covered her legs whilst lace up heeled boots protected her feet from the blood spreading across her floor. Gold ivy leaf jewelry combined with golden chains finished her look. Her hair was elegantly done with a laurel leaf headband rested upon the the braids. He noticed a black leather gun holster proving that she could defend herself if needing too.

Ivy looked at the clown with a bored expression and a raised eyebrow. She didn't take shit from anyone, including Gotham's supposed king. If he thought that she would, she would gladly demonstrate why she was called Poison Ivy.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come here just to kill my men and fuck up one of my business deals. Why are you here exactly?" She asked in a bored tone.

"I need a favor from ya doll, something you might enjoy." he replied casually.

Ivy stepped over the motionless corpse of her goon towards a black chaise that was decorated with silver and gold cushions. A gold drape laid across the curve of the seat. She sat down as Tommy walked over and poured two glasses of red wine. He gave one to Ivy before handing the other to the green haired man.

The Joker rose his glass in a slight toast before taking a sip. Ivy did the same, maintaining eye contact with the blue eyed man. She smirked as she lowered the glass from her lips. The chains on her hand created a quiet sound as it hit the wine glass which she put on the table next to the chaise.

"Let's get some things straightened out first. I'm not your doll. You don't own me, so don't just waltz in here expecting to get what you want. Are we clear?"

Ivy's tone was cold and firm. She wasn't going to be played by the clown and wouldn't tolerate his behavior. The warning was clear in her words and he'd be stupid to not pick it up.

The tattooed man smirked at her before giving a small nod. He was in her territory, so it was her rules he had to follow unless he wanted to have a bullet in his skull.

"Crystal." he started, "Ya see, I'm in a spot of trouble. The Bat is close to finding my hideout."

He growled the name of their enemy. The caped crusader had foiled some of Ivy's more villainous acts before. All the so called villains of Gotham had encountered the Dark Knight in some way before. He had personally thrown Ivy in Arkham before she had escaped.

"As much as I hate Batman, I fail to see how this has anything to do with me."

"That's where ya wrong Ivy. It has everything to do with you. I need ya to create a distraction of sorts so I can relocate to a new place. I have sources that tell me that you and the Cat are the best at getting his attention. Selena and I aren't on the best of terms and both of us know she has a soft spot for him. I trust you with this task more than I do with her."

Ivy tilted her head considering the idea. She had been planning something for later on in the week. It did sound like something she would be willing to do. For the right price, of course.

"And what pray tell, would I get in return for doing you this favor?" Ivy asked, genuinely curious at what he could have to offer.

His crimson lips turned up into a smile revealing his silver grills. He began to close the space between them before the blonde haired man in the room reached for his gun. Ivy motioned for him to back down as she stood.

"You, my femme fatale," He began, "Will be able to ask a favor of me. One I cannot and will not be able to deny. I'll also get that stain removed whilst I'm at it."

Ivy smiled. At least he had the decency to clean up after himself. She moved closer to him, like a snake hypnotising its prey. Her lips brushed the shell of his ear.

"Consider yourself lucky that I was planning something for later this week anyway. I'll send you a message the morning of it so you can move. Just don't forget my terms J." She whispered into his ear. He shuddered at the warm breath travelling across his skin with a wide smile.

"I have the feeling that this is the start of a beautiful partnership."


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy finally meets the infamous Harley Quinn, Joker's new pet.

* * *

 

 

"Gentlemen, I think we know why you're here today."

Her voice echoed around the bare room. It was full of power and shook the gathered men to their cores.

Poison Ivy was not a woman to be trifled with. She was deadly by herself, but everyone feared one of her business partners. The Joker and Ivy had been in a working partnership for about 4 years after they had met, maybe longer.

The redheaded woman circled around the room. Her movement made the occupants of the room twitch with anticipation. They knew what she was capable of but she could be unpredictable.

"I need some mighty fine fellows, such as yourselves to do a job for me."

Her tone left no room for arguments. It was either they complied to the flora goddess' wishes or be killed. They didn't really have a choice.

Ivy slammed her hand down on the table creating a loud noise. Her so called partners jolted upright and stared at the green skinned beauty. A slim finger pointed to a part of a map that was laid out on the table before them. Slowly she circled her sharp blood red nail around the point.

"I require a group of you to cause a distraction for me at this location. I have business to attend to and don't particularly feel up to facing Batsy all by myself." She started. Before she could continue one of the men spoke up in a cocky voice.

"How come we'll be the distraction? Surely we can do something more than that."

His dark eyes widened as soon as he realized what he said and how it sounded.

At a breakneck speed, Ivy was behind him with her gun to the back of his head. Coldness radiated from the barrel as she kept it firmly to his skull.

A chuckle rose from her throat. It was the same one that gave fully grown men nightmares. An uneasy feeling settled in the room. Ivy lent forwards, her crimson lips caressing his ear as she spoke.

"Are you doubting me? Surely you know what happened to the last person who did that. Do you?"

The words sent goosebumps crawling along his flesh. He didn't dare move or speak.

A sharp pain shot through his skull. It took him a second to realize that she had hit him with the gun before pointing it at his head again.

"When I ask you a question, I expect an answer. A good one at that." Ivy growled. "Are you doubting me?" She repeated in a deadly tone.

"Of course not Miss Ivy, I just thought we could be of more use to you." He answered trying not to stutter.

A bead of sweat rolled down his face like a raindrop on a window. He swallowed hard as the gun didn't move. Looking straight ahead, he saw the blond haired man who had entered with Ivy. He was smirking whilst looking at the once cocky man's shaken appearance.

What the man didn't realise was that Tommy knew exactly what Ivy was doing. She'd play around with him before finishing him off. It was almost a tradition with how many times she had done it.

"Well, I can see you've realized your mistake."

The gun was removed from his head. Everyone was silent and tense. He wanted nothing more than to run far away and hide from the woman,  _no goddess,_  behind him. She was like an oncoming storm, merciless and fierce.

Just as he began to unfreeze--

_Bang_

"Anybody else have a problem they'd like to share?"

**XxxXxxX**

Breaking into the Gotham Museum of Natural History was easy. Locating the plant specimens wasn't that much harder. In fact, Ivy was ready to leave the building undetected as soon as she collected the plant specimens.

That was until the alarms went off.

The redhead ran out of the room which contained what she was after. She noticed the guards moving and hid behind a wall. The guards ignored her existence as they rounded a corner into the harlequin diamond exhibit. Ivy saw a flash of black and red from the corner of her green eyes.

After a brief decision, she ran after the person. The figure ahead of her ran behind a wall as soon as they saw security guards in their original course. In a split decision, she followed the mysterious figure and decided to get some answers.

The figure was female, an athletic one at that.  _A gymnast maybe?_ Ivy thought to herself. Her black and red harlequin costume made Ivy realise who she was looking at. Harley Quinn, Joker's new toy.

Ivy didn't have the time to admire the jester in front of her because of some approaching guards. She quickly grabbed Harley's arm and pulled her around another corner before stopping in the shadows.

"Aren't you that plant lady? Poison Oaky?" The Joker's new pet asked. Her accent was strong maybe it was a Jersey one. As you can probably tell, geography was not one of Ivy's strong suits.

The redhead sighed heavily. She shifted the bag on her shoulder before returning her eyes to the masked woman next to her.

"It's Ivy. Poison Ivy." She ground out from between her clenched teeth. Her green eyes scanned their surroundings until she saw an exit on the far side of the room they were in. She nudged Harley with her elbow before nodding her head towards the door. She may have seemed dumb but luckily she understood what the green skinned woman was trying to convey.

Silently the crept towards the fire exit. Nobody in their panic had seen them as they escaped. They only heard the roar of an engine before seeing a red sports car with the license plate RO53 8UD take off.

**XxxXxxX**

Ivy glanced at the psychotic jester next to her. The two female criminals had escaped and led the Gotham PD on a wild goose chase. If Ivy was being honest to herself, she had more fun with Harley than she had in a while.

_Oooh, somebody's been hit by cupid's arrow._

**_Not again, you started saying the same thing after Joker started to partner up with me._ **

_Okay first, rude. We're the same person. Second, you have a crush on the Joker. Which isn't all that surprising. However, you're new crush on his queen is. I mean, you don't know anything about her. The only thing you know is that she's Joker's little pet who messed with your heist._

_**That's probably the most I've heard from you, like ever.** _

_Don't change the subject. You liiiiiiike them, hehe._

_**It wouldn't happen anyway. I don't need anyone to love me, I need them to fear me. That way, I don't lose my spot at the top of the food chain.** _

_Keep telling yourself that. Oh wait I am you. On second thought don't tell me that. It doesn't change the fact that you have feelings though._

_**Whatever.** _


	5. Chapter Four

* * *

 

Ivy stared at the blonde in front of her in shock. The clown prince of Gotham seemed to mirror her expression. There was no way that Harley could have been serious. It sounded like the plot to some show that the blonde had tried to make her watch.

The redhead had to remind herself that Dr Harleen Quinzel still made appearances occasionally despite the fact that she had became Harley Quinn a few years back. This could have meant that Harley was entirely serious and there was no point trying to argue with her. After all, Ivy could still remember the stubborn doctor who had refused to give in to her charm.

Joker seemed to have picked up on this as well judging from his curious expression. It had made sense since Harley had seemed to flirt with both villains and she had kissed them both at one point. Harley was also very perceptive despite the facade she wears almost constantly. But still...

 

A three way relationship.

 

It seemed too impossible for the three. Two of them were successful villains whose names struck fear into the hearts of anyone who had heard of them. They had both been thrown into Arkham Asylum too many times to count. Both were known for their ruthlessness and psychotic tendencies. 

Harley was still considered a newbie. She chose to accompany them both on their criminal acts rather than commit her own. The two psychopaths shared a look of disbelief before turning back to the former psychiatrist. 

"Are you being completely serious Harls or is this your version of a joke? If it's the latter, it's not a very good one."

The flora goddess had been the one to break the silence. Her calm voice flowed through the air like a gentle breeze. Ivy didn't feel like revealing her feelings unless they were returned. She was not going to make herself look weak and vulnerable just because she had a soft spot for the blonde and her green haired companion. 

"I'd like to think my jokes are funnier than that. Plus I'm not too good at emotional manipulation yet so..." Harley trailed off.

Once again the Queen and King of Gotham turned to look at each other. They conversed their thoughts through their facial expressions. After working together on multiple occasions, the two were able to communicate without words. They both shrugged before turning back again a couple of minutes later. 

"If ya sure doll face, we can try." The Joker announced. 

Harley let out a loud squeal before leaping towards the two and embracing them. Both froze at the action before relaxing a little in the blondes strong grip. The clown king of Gotham let out a soft chuckle that Ivy had never had the pleasure of hearing before. It reminded her of someone she thought she had forgotten a long time ago. She dismissed all the thoughts she had about a boy named Jack before hugging Harley back. 

They all stayed in that position for a while longer before breaking away.

"I think this new development is a good reason for a celebration."

* * *

 


End file.
